LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P9/Transcript
(Back at the Defenders Mansion, Blake is seen waking up in bed) Blake H: *Groans* My head.... W-What happened....? (Blake looks around) Blake H:....*Sigh* (Blake gets out of bed and leaves the room) Blake H: *Stretches and yawns* (Blake opens his eyes and finds the heroes all gathered in the living room) Alex:..... Erin:.... Yang:.... Jack:..... Blake H:....Uhhhh, hi? Heroes:...... Blake H: Is uhhh, something wrong? Alex: Blake. Sit down. We need to talk. Blake H: What uh... What about? Erin: Sit down Blake. Please. (Blake confused but then takes a seat.) Blake H: What... What's going on? Alex: We need to talk about what happened earlier today. Blake H: Earlier today? Alex:..... Blake H: Oh. That.... Alex: Exactly. Erin: Something is really wrong with you Blake. Blake H: What's that suppose to mean? Jessica: Listen Blake. We get it. You hate it when people call you the God of Light. We get it, we really do. Alex: But the way you acted back there? That was unacceptable. You threaten to out right murder someone over this. (Blake scoffs) Blake H: Alex, those someones aren't people. Erin: Regardless of WHO they were, you cannot fly off the handle like that Blake. Blake H: I'll do what I want around those bastards. Jack: What the hell is your problem Hendricks? Blake H: My problem? (Blake glares at the group) Blake H: I don't have a problem. Jack: I doubt that. Blake H: Hmph. Alex: Blake come on man. Jin; Don't act like this! Blake H: Why should I? Alex: Because you-...... (Alex breathes in) Erin: Alex? Alex: *Thinking* I'm gonna regret saying saying this but....*Out loud* You sound just like Alkorin with that attitude! Blake H: !!! Jack: !! Ruby: !! Spot: ALEX!! Alex:.... Blake H:....Bastard. *Looks at Alex angrily* Could you repeat that to my face?! Alex:...You heard me. (Blake stands up as his hands glow) Blake H: You've got some nerve Lorthare! I'm gonna.... (Blake's hands shake as he hesitates) Blake H: I'm.... (Alex stares before Blake sits back down) Blake H:....You're right.... Erin: Blake? Blake H:..... He's right... He is right... I do sound like my dad.... Alex: Blake.... Blake H: Don't try to feel bad. You spoke the truth to my face. Alex:..... Blake H: But do you know what it's like? Alex: Hm? Blake H: Being me. I'm a God and yet I still haven't even found my true Godly purpose yet. Alex: I uhhh.... Blake H: I mean, I'm surrounded by powerful people, but being the only God in a team composed of superhumans? I...kinda feel a bit alienated. Yang: How? Blake H: Guys seriously. I'm a God of Light who's the son of The God of Darkness. Can't be too hard to figure out the reason behind it. (Blake leans back and sighs) Blake H: I mean, I didn't even get the chance to know my dad. All I know is that he was a psycho who tried to annihilate all life in the Omniverse. Yang:.... Blake H: I don't know. You guys probably can't comprehend this. (Blake gets up) Blake H: I'll just....head back to bed for now. Alex: Blake we- Blake H: I said I'm going to bed. Alex:...... Blake H:....*Nods* (Blake then leaves and heads back to his bedroom, leaving the others alone) Alex:....*Sighs and sits down*.... Jin: Holy shit... This is worse then I thought... Erin: Man... And here I felt bad when Mirzak made me his "Chosen" back when he wanted to freeze everything... Jordan: Yeah.... Alex: There's gotta be something we can do. Kyle: Well we're sure as hell not gonna get through to him. Emily: And taking him to speak to Solneer is a no-go right now. Spot: What do we do? There's gotta be something. Anything! Yang:...... Spot: R-Right? Ruby: Spot, just let him calm down for a bit. He needs this. Spot: But, he's our friend. We can't let him feel this way forever. Ruby:.... Spot:..... Erin: *Sighs* We'll... Think of something Spot. I'm not sure what, we'll think of something. We won't let our friend feel like this forever. Spot: Okay.... Weiss: You want a cookie? Spot: Sure. (Weiss hands Spot a cookie which he eats slowly) Spot:.... Jason: Well uhhh, this is awkward. Jin: Yep.... Jason:....I'm uhh gonna go call my mom and tell her I'm staying the night. Alex: Alright. Erin: You do that Jason. (Jason nods before he stands and walks away to call his mom, leaving the room in silence after the talk with Blake) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts